Magic Spells
by DragonDancer11
Summary: Nina goes to Eltora for a week but then desides that she wants to live of Earth with Ayu and Hiroki. When she and Hiroki deside to teleport to a beach during lunch, somthing strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac. **

Magic Spells

"Ayu-dear! Tetsushi! Hiroki! Nina came back, look!" Ayu turned around. Because she and Tetsushi were holding hands, this yanked him around too.

"Nina!" she laughed, letting go of Tetsushi's hand and ran over to hug her best friend. Nina's little blond head disappeared as she hugged back.

"Eltora was okay, but I found out that here is really where Nina belongs- forever. Here on Earth." Nina explained to everyone.

Ayu raised an eyebrow. "Nina, you were only there for a week."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Nina knows! But-"

"MEOW!" They all looked down. Leo looked up at them. "Nina, I missed you!"

Nina picked up her furry friend and hugged him closely. "Eltora was stupid for not allowing cats," she told him. "I hated that."

A hand fell of Nina's shoulder.

"You're back." Said Hiroki. Nina turned around and he kissed Nina on the cheek.

"Meow! I'm getting squished!" cried Leo. Everyone laughed.

Later, Ayu went over to Nina's house for dinner. Nina kicked her legs while she sat on her bed. Worry crossed her face. Ayu bounced onto the bed.

"What's up?" she asked.

Nina's worried face evaporated. She smiled widely. "Nothing, everything is A-okay!"

Ayu frowned. "Really, what's wrong?" she was concerned.

"You see," Nina invented. "Leo's litter box got-"

Ayu threw up her hand. "No, no! It's fine! I don't need to know!" she said with a little giggle.

Nina sighed. She hated lying.

At school the next day, Nina didn't listen to anything any of the teachers said. Not ever Mito. During lunch, she snuck up to the roof where she always practiced magic. Hiroki came up not long afterwards.

"Why don't you teleport us to the beach today?" he suggested. "I'm sick of school!"

Nina took out her magical PC. "Okay! Nina loves to swim." Hiroki put his arm around her shoulders and Nina began to chant.

"_From here to there! From near to far! Without a plane! Without a car! Without a clue, we leave home! To a beach, we must roam!_"

There was a flash of bright light then it cleared and they were still on the school roof. Nina fell onto her hands and knees. Hiroki looked around.

"I don't understand." He said. "What happened? Nina, why didn't we teleport?" Nina turned to face him; her face was wet with tears. She reached towards Hiroki, and he grabbed her hands. "Nina, what's wrong?"

Nina shook her head, still crying. "I do not understand it, but all my magic is gone! I can't do _anything_!"

**A/N: I don't know why, but I suddenly had the urge to write an Ultra Maniac fanfic, so here it is! I hope you like it! Please, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I did not write Ultra Maniac. **

Chapter 2: Explanations

Nina couldn't stop crying; Hiroki put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, but didn't know what else to do. She hugged back then wriggled away.

"I need to talk to Yuta." She said, running off. Hiroki reached an arm after her then let it flop to his side, uselessly. He felt utterly useless. Yuta could help, but he couldn't.

Yuta and Sayaka were in a hall, talking, when Nina rushed up, her face still tear stained.

Before anyone could ask her anything, she turned to Sayaka. "Sayaka, Nina needs permission from you to hug Yuta. Just as a friend, because I need help. Can Nina have permission?"

At first, Sayaka frowned slightly, but then nodded. Nina rushed towards Yuta, hugging him hard around the middle. Yuta patted her head, looking uncomfortable that Sayaka was standing right there.

"Nina, what's wrong? Did Hiroki dump you?" Yuta asked almost eagerly.

Nina shook her head. "You knew, didn't you, About Eltoria?" there were still tears on her face, but now she looked angry. "You knew that it was a magical trap for all of the strong witches! That if you went there, Professor Laki would… would…" Nina curled her hands into fists. "I cannot believe you! Why didn't you stop me from going to that awful place?"!

Yuta stepped back. "Nina…" he looked down then back at her."I did try. You were just interested in going to that 'great' school and becoming an amazing witch to empress and help everyone around you. But you do that already, you don't need special powers to-"

Sayaka stepped in. "Okay, just answer her questions, Yuta. Don't go all warm-fuzzy-I-used-to-like-you on her." Yuta blushed so deeply that both Nina and Sayaka began to laugh. "Oops, I forgot you didn't want anyone to know that little secret." said Sayaka sheepishly.

"Sayaka!" Yuta growled.

"Eltoria is an awful place. It is a trap!" explained Nina. "They lure strong witches there under the pretence of a scholar ship to a wonderful school, and then take away their powers! This only started happening last year, since Professor Laki came. Nina was only barely able to escape!"

"What?"! cried Yuta and Sayaka in unison. "Poor Nina!" said Sayaka. Nina just turned her back and walked away.

That night, she lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Absently, she made balls of light and shadow dance around on the wall above her head. _I need to stop Professor Laki. _She thought with determination. _And I think I know how. _With that, Nina rolled over and grabbed the phone, dialing the number for Yuta and his sister Mito.

**Please, please, please review! I would really love some reviews! Hopefully you enjoyed it… I'm sorry if the characters don't seem like themselves! I am really trying. Thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
